PLL
by Knouge22
Summary: I made it like Pretty Little Liars, but sort of different. GO easy on me, I don't think I did that good as you guys suspect. Hopefully you guys enjoy, and it keeps you on the edge of you seat like PLL usually does for me.
1. Chapter 1

"Move. Hermy." I shove the fox with two-tails across the hall. His papers and books flew out of his hands and all over the floor. I turn and smile. Mina, Amy, Blaze, and Sally hurrying behind me.

A purple swallow quickly threw herself to the floor to help the fox. I grin and sashay down the hall.

"Hey Rouge."

"Nice dress Rouge."

"I saw those earrings at Love Culture."

"That jean jacket! Totally rocking it Rougie-girl."

I smile and wave, happily. Receiving all of these compliments made me feel special, in a way.

"So, about Shadow's party." Amy squealed clapping her hands together. I looked at her like she was from another planet, she sure as hell acted like it.

"What about it?" I snap, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What do you mean 'what about it?'" Blaze says, her jaw hitting the floor.

"It's the biggest party of the year, Rouge." Mina runs her hands threw her hair.

I smile." You know...you girls are right. The party is pretty big."

We all cheer and they run off to get to their class. I stroll to my class and smile when I see Sonic throwing paper balls into the trash can.

I sit myself next to him. "Excited about the party?" I nudge his shoulder.

"Am I? Hell yeah, Shadow said it was going to be alcohol and everything."

I scrunch up my nose and smile. "You really think that people plus alcohol will mix well together?"

"True. Something crazy could happen." I laugh at Sonic. He could be so funny at times.

SOMETHING CRAZY DID HAPPEN.

They all sat in the front alter, staring at the solid black casket. It was a crazy day for the four best friends sitting together, weeping and grieving over the leader of them all. Rouge had died. They found her body months later after it was buried.

Now, they had a body to have a funeral with. They held hands, sitting in the booth looking at each other wide-eyed.

"What happened?" Sally asked squeezing Amy's hand.

"I just thought, after the party...she ditched us. But...nobody thought she-" Amy gulped

"Was going to die." Mina finishes her sentence, knowing her friend wouldn't be able to do it.

Blaze laid her head softly on Mina's shoulder. Mina laid her head on top of Blaze. Amy and Mina did the same, staring at the body that laid in the casket.

"What did happen, the night Rouge went missing?" Blaze mumbled so the three could hear her. They all turned to her and frowned.

_Sally's POV of THE night:_

_ I waltzed in the party dressed in my short dress and jean jacket. I was trying to be cute like Rouge. She turned and faced the four of us._

_ "I'm going to get a drink. You guys go mingle." She walks off and I watch her every move. She turned around and looked at me and winked. She turned back and walked away deep into the hall._

_ I go over to the snack table and look at the huge table filled with chips and dip. I grab a potato chip and chew on it, instantly losing my appetite._

_ I turn and see this girl dancing around the floor like a goddess. I smile at her and she smiles back._

_ I watch the way her body glides and turns and sways along with the music. It seemed as though she knew the beat to this song like the back of her hand._

_I swallow the chip and look around for Amy, Blaze, Mina or Rouge. None of them were in sight. I walk over to the sofa and sit. I close my eyes and feel a sudden waft of air. I open them and the girl dancing was standing in front of me._

_ "Hi." I hold my hand out for her to shake. She does._

_ "Hello, I'm Jewelz." I smile and past her shoulder I see Rouge walking down the stairs with this worried look on her face. She then walks out the back door and I see her talking to someone. I couldn't see the person, just a cigarette bud lighting up the night. Now that I think of it, was that Rouge. Oh, well._

_ "Sally Acorn." She smiles and turns to see what I'm looking at._

_ "Oh, you're the Sally that's best friends with Rouge? Lucky girl." She play pushes my arm and I smile. I look past her shoulder again and Rouge was gone._

_ Mina's POV of THE night:_

_ I kept my nose up in the air when I walked into the doors._

_ Rouge turned to face us. "I'm going to get a drink. You guys go mingle." She hurriedly walks off to the back room leaving us dumb-founded._

_ I surf the many faces in the crowd, and my eyes land on Nails. What's she doing here? Maybe I should ask._

_ I walk over the Nails, will she grinds on a bunch of highschoolers. "Nails? What are you doing here?"_

_ She smiles at my familiar face. "Mina, it's an open party. I was just invited so I came."_

_ She frowns at something behind me and I turn, but with all the moving bodies I couldn't see straight. All I saw was a hint of white hair, then nothing._

_ "Excuse me, I have to go meet someone." She walks off and I watch her walk outside._

_ Amy's POV of THE night:_

_ I duck down as we walk into the party. _

_ "I'm going to get a drink. You guys go mingle." She runs off to the back room and I see Sonic drinking down something in a red cup and sitting on the love seats. I walk over to him as he pulls out a cigarette._

_ "Sonic." I plop down next to him and smile in his face._

_ "Amy! Glad you came." He places his hand on my thigh and smiles._

_ I blush and start to giggle like an uncontrollable little girl._

_ "So Sonic-"_

_ "Hold that thought." He gets up and opens the back door, running back to the deck. I wait patiently and watch to see what he does. When he runs back towards me he has someone with him. I don't know who, it was too dark to see their face, but he was definitely there holding a stick that belonged to the pool table._

_ Then I see Rouge come down the stairs with a worried look on her face and march outside. When did Rouge get up those stairs?"_

_ Then Shadow walks out with a birthday hat on, drunk and twirling his hips. I laugh and when I turn back to look outside, everyone was gone._

_ Blaze's POV of the night:_

_ Instead of walking straight through the door, I sneak up around the back and strip off my clothes and hop into the pool. Nobody was here but me, so why not enjoy it?_

_ Then a door opens behind me and Silver walks out in trunks, whistling a tune._

_ He slowly slides into the water and jumps when he sees my eyes staring at him._

_ "Woah! How long have you been in here?"_

_ "Oh, I just got here." We both laugh and then I hear a rustle of the bushes and five figures walk along side of the pool. I could only see Rouge and Sonic. The other three were too dark to see._

_ "Hey." Silver high-fives three of them and hugs Rouge and someone else, then they were gone._

_ "What was that about?"_

_ "Eh. I don't know. They probably got Rouge to do one of their crazy dares."_

_ "Crazy dares?" I move in closer to hear what he's talking about._

_ "Yea, you know. Like run in front of a driving car naked, or eat dirt off of someone's butt. Crazy things like that."_

_ "That sounds...dangerous."_

_ He laughs evilly and looks over at me. "Only if your someone like Rouge."_

_ My face gets serious and I get out of the pool. "Sorry, I'm a little cold. I think I'm going to go inside and talk with Shadow, then just hang out."_

_ "We were having fun, but alright."_


	2. Chapter 2

The pastor finishes up the funeral and we all walk over to the ice-cream shop a couple of blocks down.

"That night was so fuzzy." Blaze says opening the door so all of us could enter the building.

"Yeah." Amy says, looking at the ground.

"It's almost like a dream." Mina finds a four-seated booth in the corner of the parlor so we hurry over there.

"Guys, check it out." Sally points to the TV:

** This has just been in. The girl 'Rouge The Bat' had been missing for about 3 months after she had run off from a crazy high school party. They found her body just last week in the woods behind Shadow The Hedgehog's house, which is where the party took place. Her funeral took place just minutes ago at the church on Park Ave. Hopefully, Rouge is in all of our thought, and we are all terribly sorry about the lost of a daughter, sister, cousin, niece, and dear friend. **

Mina flinches at the last part and closes her eyes tight. Amy rubs her arm soothing. "It's going to be okay Mina. It'll get better."

The lady walks over to us collecting our orders. "You're the group that was great friends with Rouge. I knew Rouge."

We all study her face. "Your Tikal. Knuckles girlfriend." Sally smiles, satisfied she figured out who she was.

"Yeah, Rouge use to date Knuckles, before they broke-up about three weeks ago. He was so devastated."

"What are you saying?" Blaze scoots up closer to Tikal.

"I'm saying that everybody had something against Rouge. Even you four, so anybody could have killed her." She walked off leaving them thinking.

"But, who'd get so mad that they'd actually kill a living being?"

"Look." We all turn to see Cream walking in with her glasses on, blind.

"When did they get back?" Amy turns to face the rest of her group. They all were just as shocked as she was.

Jet was walking with her, his hand in hers. His cold eyes looked over at them, sending chills down everyone's spine.

Jet whispered something into Cream's ear, making her smile hard.

"I thought I saw them at the funeral." Sally said, rubbing her neck.

"Why would they visit Rouge? I know that they both hated her." Blaze asked.

Tikal returned with our ice-cream. "It's so quiet. Almost like Rouge is back." She placed the bill down so we remember that it was there and walked back behind the counter.

"Does anyone else feel this strange vibe I'm getting ever since Rouge was...killed?"

They all look at each other, worried.

Sally's POV:

My phone vibrates in my purse and I reach in to get it. On the screen flashes _one new message_.

I open the file:

_**7 o'clock. Remember her?**_

_**~R**_

I turn and see Jewelz looking at her phone screen, scooping ice cream in her mouth.

"Guys. give me a minute. I know her." I scoot out of the booth and walk over to her.

"Hey." I sit across from her. She smiles and puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Hi. I haven't seen you since the party. I'm truly sorry about your friend." Her hands hold mine across the table. I blush and smile.

"What type of ice cream is that?" I nod over to her cup.

"Toffee. It's my favorite." She scoops some in her mouth, a huge smile growing on her mouth.

I laugh and swipe a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We should keep in touch." She hands me a piece or ripped paper with her phone number on it, she leaves money on the table and walks off.

Mina's POV:

I lick the mint ice-cream on the cone, watching Cream. She was smiling and laughing like everything was ok. Like, Rouge's death brought her joy.

"Who's Sally talking to?" Blaze asks watching the two. I see the hand connection and smile.

"Probably her girlfriend." We all laugh. It had been kind of obvious this past year that Sally was into women. She tried to hide it, but we all saw the way she watched and fantasized about them. We don't bring it up though, we wait until the time is right for her to admit it to herself.

"She's cute." Amy turns the straw in her shake and sucks from the tip.

Sally walks back over and sit down.

"So, who was that?" I ask, grinning evilly.

"This girl I met at Shadow's party."

We all freeze at the sound of Shadow's party. Everything you don't suspect to happen, happened. A human being actually died that night. Someone brutally hit her with something.

My phone chimes in my butt pocket. I reach to get it:

_**RELAX! I can see that pretty little vein poking out above your eye from here**_

_**~R**_

R? Rouge?

"Mina? You ok?" Amy asks looking at me.

"Fine." I sit back and lick the mint ice-cream from the cone. Sally eyes me weird but ignores me after a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze's POV:

I sit up in my bed and frown at the chime of my door-bell. It was about *o'clock at night and my parents went out to eat.

I slide on my slippers and hop down the stairs and open the door. When I open it, there Silver is holding something behind his back.

"What's the occasion?" I step back and let him in.

He pulls the rose out from behind him and gives it to me. I blush and take it.

"Why thank-you." I hold it under my nose and inhale.

"I just thought, we got off to a bad start. This is my apology for acting like a jerk and being so weird." He walks in and observes my home.

" I bet you use this to charm all the ladies, huh?" I close the door and lean on it.

He seemed so interested in my house. "No, just you. Your special."

I smile. "I guess you can come up into my room. I've never done this before."

He laughs and follows me up the stairs. "Just treat me like one of your girlfriends."

I burst out laughing at this. That was different.

I laugh and throw my stuffed bear at him across the room sitting in my bean-bag chair. He caught it before it hit him laughing.

"Pervert." I snap at him, getting up at the sound of keys hitting the counter. "Mom?"

"Honey?" She yells back.

I turn and face Silver, who was standing right behind me. "I have someone I want you to meet."

I hear her soft feet walk up the stairs. She stands there looking Silver up and down.

"Mom, this is Silver. This guy I met at Shadow's party."

Amy's POV:

I slam my fist on the car hood, grunting in frustration and pain. How did I forget to put gas in the car AGAIN?

I look around, obviously I was nowhere to be found. Who even drives out here? Almost on cue, a car pulls up. Its headlights beaming at my face making me close my eyes.

It stops and the window rolls down. "Amy?" A voice says.

I look into the car searching for a face. "Sonic?" My phone rings in my car. I reach into the open window ad pull it out.

_**What you see I what you get.**_

_**~R**_

Rouge? Could it be?

"Amy? Looks like you need a ride." Sonic laughs coming out of the car, opening the passenger side for me.

"Y-yeah." I quickly tuck away my phone and hop into the car. "Wait? What about the car?"

"I know a tow-trucking place in our area. I'll give you the number when we reach your house. You can call them and they'll bring you car to their shop for you. You go pick it up in the morning."

I smile, "Thanks. You're a life-saver." I grab his hand and squeeze. He laughs, looking down.

"My favorite candy." He puts the car in drive and pulls off.

I turn up the radio and bob my head. There was this awkward silence, then my phone rang again. I froze.

"Woah. Ames? Why are you so jumpy?" He looks over at me.

I smile trying to play it off. "I don't know. Getting stranded in the middle of no-where gets people freaked sometimes.

I look at the phone:

_**Question Big Blue, he knows something .**_

_**~R**_

I look over at Sonic, his eyes on the road. He seemed hyper, and jumpy. His hands squeezed the wheel and shifted all around it.

"You miss her don't you?" He asked looking over at me.

"Yeah. Her disappearance was so...unpredictable."

He coughs and gets fidgety. "It was a scary night."

I look over at him. He looked so guilty. He knew something that I didn't. I place my hand softly on his, that was gripping the wheel for his life. It was then, that he noticed how hard he was shaking.

"What happened that night Sonic?"

He shakes his head. "I can't tell you much Ames it's all a blur. I remember being outside with Rouge and she threatened she'd tell my secret if I hadn't done this thing she wanted. It was so horrible. But, I refused and she stormed off. After that I came back in through the back and hung out in the pool with Silver."

"But, who was with you guys?" I ask. I felt like a detective, getting to the bottom of the murder.

"It was me, Rouge, Nails, and this guy. I didn't know him. I don't even think he was from here though. Rouge knew him well. And Cream."

"Cream was there that night? Did Jet bring her?"

"Jet? I never saw him at the party. Maybe."

I look ahead of us at the never ending road, about to vomit. Cream was there the night Rouge was murdered.


	4. Chapter 4

Sally's POV:

I giggled and plucked a kernel of popcorn at Jewelz. She was burying her face in her massive amount of pillows, laughing her head off.

"That was so embarrassing!" I cried and she sat up for air.

"Your too funny, " she sat up and her foot brushed my bare one sending chills up my back. I look at her seriously and she smiles and turns to face me on her butt.

"I've never had a friend like you Sally." She reaches for my hands and leant into me. Her lips grazed mine making me blush hard. Then something crashed and I jumped. "Woah! Sorry Sally. You could have just told me if you were uncomfortable."

"No no." I rub her shoulder softly. "It's just that...I heard something. Sounded like glass breaking." I look past her shoulder at my open door.

She looks at me puzzled. "I didn't hear anything."

I get up and walk towards my open door, peering over the corner looking down the steps to see if I saw anyone. Suddenly white hair walked by and I heard the woman's heels hitting the tiled floor.

"Rouge?" I run out the room and follow the figure that disappeared when i reached the bottom of the steps. "Rouge?"

_You're crazy Sally. You buried Rouge's body today. Remember? There is no possible way that Rouge was just down here walking in your living room._

I walk into the kitchen.

"Sally everything's ok?" Jewelz calls from upstairs.

"Yeah. I just though I saw someone." I look around and on the kitchen counter is a white piece of folded paper and a broken pot with dirt and roses stacked up neatly to represent a grave. I shiver. Where the hell did this come from? I open the tiny white paper and written in red marker is:

_**Found someone else to kiss? **_

_**~R**_

I look around my kitchen. There was no signs of a break in and I was upstairs the ENTIRE time.

Mina's POV:

I smile and look down at Scourge under my body. I laugh and trace his lips with my index finger while he bobs his head to the rock music blasting from his stereo.

I attack his lips with mine and we have a little make-out session. I pull my shirt off and almost instantly his finger were roaming. It felt like he had eight different hands on me while I was stuck trying to lift his shirt off of him. Two hands on my face, cupping it in his hands, another pair undoing my bra, another pair twirling and playing with my boobs, one grabbing the small of my back and one tugging my hair.

I moan and grunt while he turn me over and attacks my breast with his lips. He slurped and twirled my nipple with her tongue while one hand massage one boob and the other helped him get the whole breast in his mouth.

I arch my back and keep my mouth wide open at the pleasure until I hear the chime of my phone. I go to pick it up and on the screen flashes _one new message_:

_**Such a dirty dirty girl ;)**_

_**~R**_

_**File attachment.**_

I click the attachment and there was a picture of Scourge and me. It looked like it was just taken seconds ago. He was sucking my breast and I was arching my back.

"Scourge." I push his head from my stomach and his tongue trailed down.

"What now?" He throws his hands up in the air.

"Do you have someone taking picture of us having sex!" My face gets red.

"WHAT! NO! Why would I do something perverted like that?" He crosses his hand over his chest.

I look at him and frown.

"Ok I am known as a perv, but I'm not hiring someone to take porn pics of us okay? That's a little to creepy if you ask me." He begins to put his shirt back on.

"Tell me about it." I mumble under my breath and look out the window. In the photo I can tell it was taken from his window. Someone ran past and snapped a picture, but who? Rouge?


	5. Chapter 5

Blaze's POV:

I sit behind the table, licking the whipped cream on top of my drink, off of my finger. The rest of the girls all sitting around me.

"So?" I ask studying everyone's face.

"I got a note." Sally said, staring at the table. Her cold stare made me worry.

"A note?" Mina sits up closer to Sally.

"Yeah. It was something only Rouge would know, and this anonymous person sent me a note. It was creepy."

"By R?" Amy asks, sipping from her hot chocolate.

The front door opens and we all here the chimes of the bell above the door that notified a person walking in. It was Nails. She fumbled with putting her car keys in her purse and looked over at us.

"Hey..." she slowly walks over to our table. I look at the fabric on my dress trying hard not to make eye contact. She pulls up a loose chair and sits at the table.

"Hi Nails." Amy says, staring hard at her.

"So what's the topic that the hot girls of Rosewood have this fine morning? There was always _something _on your minds." She eye balls my bagel. "Are you going to finish that?"

I gulp and bite my tongue. "You can have it." I manage to get out.

"Thanks! Good looks, Blaze. You always were the 'Helpful'. At least, that's what Rouge called you." She smiles and peels the bread with her fingers, shoving it in her mouth.

"So, how are you holding up?" Mina asks, rubbing the rim of her coffee cup with her index finger.

"Good, it's easier without a younger sibling. You have more space now." She digs her finger in the cream cheese on the bagel. All gets quiet. "I'm joking girls! Geez, ever since one woman fell down it feels like the entire Rouge-Army ran out of ammo."

I look at Amy who looks at me. A woman walks over and takes Nails order.

"I'll have a Toffee McFlur, to-go. I'd better get out of here before the life is sucked out of me too!" She smiles at me. The woman walks away. "Why so low Blaze? Silvs ain't treating you right?"

"How'd you know-"

"I saw the way you looked at each other that night. It was love at first sight." I clenched my teeth and fists. Then I noticed something. Around her ring finger was a ring. Rouge's ring. Then I got a flashback:

_"Check out my ring my daddy bought me?" Rouge showed off her ring to everyone huddled around in her room getting ready for Shadow's party._

_"Wow. I saw that in the mall, it was like $200." Amy said pointing at the ring_

_Rouge grinned and squeezed Amy's cheeks. "Exactly. I'm never letting it out of my sight so don't give me that look Blaze."_

_I clench my teeth together fighting myself from strangling her. "Rouge." I hiss. I told her never to tell my secret and she kept throwing hints out there._

_"What?" She looks over at me. We stare for a second and she whips her hair over her shoulder. "Shit."_

_"What now Rouge?" Mina asked, sitting the brush down that she was brushing her hair with._

_"I forgot my shoes. Nails has them." She groans._

_"I'll get them." I volunteer and walk out into Nails room. I open her closet and inside were Rouge's shoes but there was also a book, possibly a diary. I open it and the first couple of pages were ripped out._

_"Huh?" I run my hand along the ripped pages._

_"Blaze! Your taking forever!" Rouge yells and I drop the book, grab her shoes and get out of Nails room._

_I hand her the shoes. "Gosh. What we're doing? Hope nothing is missing." I roll my eyes and enter the room with the rest of the girls._

_Then Rouge's phone chimes and she pulls it out of her breasts._

_"Ew. Rouge!" Sally snapped._

_"What? God made them for a reason, didn't he?" She looks at her phone then goes still. She looks out the window and bite her Nail._

_"You ok? Who was it?" I inch towards her. She quickly clears her phone and smiles at me, shoving it back in the bra. _

_"It's a secret. Besides, you'll find out later?" She grins in my face._

_"Later?" I look at her puzzled._

_"Yeah, when I'm dead."_

_"Rouge! Why are you so gruesome?" Sally asked._

_"It's life." She rubs her finger across her ring and smiles._

"Nails." Nails stops and turns to face me. "where'd you get your ring?"

"Huh? O. Um, I found it actually." She smiles and that's when the other girls recognize the jewelry also.

"Found it where?" Amy jumped in.

"My backyard. Geez, what am I suspect or something?" She rolls her eyes and the lady comes back with her drink. She takes it and leaves.

"Was that-" Mina started.

"Yup." Sally said.

"It's kind of freaky how Nails has on the same ring her sister had on the night she died." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"But it's kind of dumb if you ask me." Amy said, sipping from her cup. We all focus on her. "What? I mean, if I were to kill my sister I wouldn't put on an item she had when she died. That makes it too obvious."

"True." Mina says sitting back into her chair.

"And besides, Nails would never hurt her sister. Not intentionally." I say. We all look at each other.

"Well, you do have to think back to what Tikal said. Everyone had _something_ against Rouge." Amy says.

I laugh.

"what?" They ask.

"Isn't it amazing how we told Rouge everything and she told us nothing." I say.

"She had this way to make us feel special. She made us feel a part of her." Mina says.

"Well, whoever killed her had a strong reason."

Mina's P.O.V:

I close my books in my locker and Sally closes her too, she was two locker from mine. I walk over to her, then comes Blaze and Amy.

"The halls are so quiet." I say.

"Tell me about it." Blaze huffs.

"I was thinking the same thing" Amy says, looking behind her carefully at all the passing people.

"Ladies." We slowly turn and there is Detective Vector. He smiles at us. "I need to talk you for a moment."

"We're going to be late." I say, trying to pass by him. He holds his arm out to block me.

"Your teachers will understand." He smiles.

"Look Vector, we told you what you want to know months ago when she actually went missing." Blaze yells.

"Well that was months ago. This time I'm questioning to see if I get the same answers." He winks and turns on his heels.

"The hell?" I turn to face the other girls.

"He's just here to manipulate us." Blaze rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I need to go." She walks off to her class.

"Me too." I turn and walk away. My phone vibrating in my butt pocket. I pull it out.

_**Better tell the Big Bad Wolf what he needs to know, or else you know what happens in the end.**_

_**~R**_

I groan and open the door to my class, entering.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy's P.O.V:

We all sat on the long couch in the lounge of the office. Detective Vector sitting on a nearby desk with a portfolio in his hands, staring down at the pages.

"You lying." He mumbles under his breath.

"How?" Mina snaps, rolling her eyes and crossing her hands over her chest from him. Already she was disgusted.

"Exactly." He shouts, slamming the folder down the desk and stand up, to just stare down at us.

"What the hell do you mean, exactly?" I say, looking up at him with such hate. I've always hated cops.

"Your all saying the same exact bull-shit you said last time. Almost like it was rehearsed." He smiles.

I look down at my manicured nails already getting nervous. I just though back to what Sonic told me about Cream, I haven't told the girls yet but when I do tell them they're going to freak.

"There has to be more to the story. Something you girls aren't telling me." He turn away from us and peeks through the blinds on the office door.

"Looking for something Vector?" Blaze asks, a sly smirk on her face making me giggle.

"You girls are free to go."

Sally's P.O.V:

"Come on sleepy-head." I open my eyes and there is Rouge, standing over me.

"What?"

"Let's go! We can get out of here." She chants smiling down at me. "Wow Sally. I miss you."

"Rouge? Is that really you?" I sit up in my bed and wipe my eyes. She sits on the edge by me.

"Of course it's me silly. Who else would it be?" She laughs and my eyes begin to water. "O. Don't cry sweetie. Don't feel bad. I'm right here."

"I've missed you." I wipe my tearing eyes.

She smiles. "I've always liked you the best. Only because you truly loved me, not like the others."

"What's it like?" I cross my legs.

"I can see everything." She swipes a hair behind my ear and smiles in my face.

"Do you know who R is?" I whimper, just wanting her to cradle me in her arms.

She giggles. "Yup. That bitch."

"Who is it?" I jump up.

"You should know. Can I have this to remember you Sally?" She waltz over to my dresser and grabs the bear.

"Sure. But you do know Nails has your ring." I say, laying back down.

"Of course. That was the plan after all. I left it there for her. Now get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow." She blows a kiss and walks out.

"Wait!" I hop up and open the door she just closed, but she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaze's P.O.V:

I sat up at rubbed my eyes, focusing on the image in front of me. It was Rouge. She was fiddling with a bear in her hands looking down at it. I sit u more.

"Rouge?" I ask, wiping my eyes trying to see if this was real.

"Hey." She smiles like everything is well and ok. "Finally, you're up."

"I thought you were-" I begin but she places her finger across my lips. She smiles. Her finger was so cold.

"I know you've missed me the most Blaze. You are the smartie." She laughs and tugs at the bear's ear.

"Where'd you...How'd you?" I begin butt she quickly shushes me again.

"Blaze, you always had to get to the bottom of things. Like my killer. You just have to know who it is." She stands and runs her hands along my sheets. She walks over to my dresser and grabs a necklace of mine that was sitting there for months. It was our friendship necklace. It had my name across it. "I remember this like it was moments ago. You'd never let go of this thing."

"Rouge. Who killed you?" I had to ask. I wanted to try and make it sound better, to not make it sound so horrible but I had to know who'd do such a terrible thing. Rouge was waltzing around my room like she was alive, she wasn't. At least I don't think so.

She giggles. "Their right under your nose Blaze. I' surprised you haven't found out. It's pretty ridiculous if you ask me." She runs her soft cold fingers along the jewelry. "I'm going to take this, ok?" She tightens her grip on it.

"Wait Rouge..." I hop up and she peeks back in, looking at me.

"Yes?"

"Is this real?" I ask, looking down at my polka-dot socks feeling like a loser in front of Rouge.

She laughs hard and looks down at my socks. "You still wear those? Wow, that's so 7th grade." She turns and walks out, the scent of peaches stabbing my noses giving me the indication that this conversation was more real then I'd ever known.

Mina's P.O.V:

"I got to get to the girl's." I mumbled against Scourge's neck. He grinned and kissed my fore-head.

"Alright. See you in gym." He kisses my lips this time and releases me from his grasp, slowly strolling to his next class.

I go over to my locker and grab my science textbook and I spot something lodged between some pages. I open it and it's a note.

_**How'd you like it if someone else knew?**_

_**~R**_

Then it was a picture of me, Rouge, Sally, Blaze and Amy huddled around Jet's tree-house. Rouge had the stink bomb in her hand. How the hell did someone get a picture of this? It was like, the exact moment before Rouge threw the stink bomb into the house, causing the accident.

I can think back to that night:

_"He was there. I saw him!" Rouge snapped, grabbing the bomb and stomping over to Jet's house._

_"Maybe it wasn't really him Rouge." I tried to soothe her from doing something crazy._

_"Are you saying I'm a liar." She turns. her eyes red with hurt and anger._

_"C'mon now Rouge. You know Mina would say that." Amy says, rubbing my arm in comfort._

_"Oh shut up. Both of you fake fucks can go crawl in a hole and die. And fatty-mc-fat here can go eat up thousands of calories like she usually does when she's upset." She points to Amy's rolls and laughs._

_I whimper and hug Amy and whisper soothing words to her._

_"Stop it!" Blaze hisses at Rouge, covering Amy and me like she was our bodyguards. _

_"Whatever." Rouge fakes stuffing her finger in the back of her throat and pretending to puke to make Amy feel bad._

_"Rouge!" Amy yells, tears forming in her eyes._

_"Ok look. I'm sorry guys. I'm just really freaked that Jet was looking in our bedroom window watching us get dressed. Like, that really grosses me out and I need to teach him a lesson." She marches off and we all duck behind a nearby bush to scoop her out. A flash of light then the tree house is on fire._

_Rouge runs back towards us, sweating bullets and trembling._

_"What the hell!" Blaze whispered._

_"What did you do Rouge?" Amy snapped at her, grabbing her hand and tugging her away from the crime scene. I turn and their Jet is, pointing at us and shaking his hand evilly._

_"You! I saw you!" He screams at the top of his lungs. Rouge turns and growls. "I'm telling!" He yells and walks off the go tell someone._

_She runs after him and tugs on his arm, whispering something in his ear. She smiles in satisfaction and looks him in the eyes. His look as such hate towards her. He shakes his and runs off, calling an ambulance._

_"Rouge. What happened?" Amy said._

_"What'd you tell him?" Asked Sally. She swipes Rouge's stranded hair behind her ear. They all walk away._

_"I don't know. I went to throw the bomb and it just exploded. I was so scared. Next thing you know, I hear someone scream and I run over to you guys but Jet saw me. So I persuaded him not to tell. I have something big on him." She grins down at all of us._

_How could she be so evil?_

I slam the book shut and look around to see if anyone saw. No one seemed like they did. I tuck the book tight in my hands and walk off to my next class, sweating bullets and just waiting for me to turn the corner in R's next grasp. R knew everything we've done and know she was dangling it over our head, waiting for us to grab at it so she can pull it away and start all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

Mina's P.O.V

I sat down in the class room chair and opened up my text book. I flushed from earlier. I can't believe someone actually witnessed us during The Cream Thing. They took pictures, everything. It's a pretty scary feeling you ask me.

I glance up and I see Sally walking in with the girl from the ice cream place and I kind of grin. At least something good was happening to one of us.

My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my purse. The teacher walks into the classroom but I didn't get a good look at him because I was staring down at the text I just got.

**Well well well , such a small world we live in**

**Aye Mina?**

**~R**

"What?" I mumble.

"Morning class. My name is Mr. Fitz and this is my first actual teaching job. Go easy on me guys." He laughs and I hear some chuckles from the students. I look up and my jaw hits the ground.

"Oh-" I say

"Shit." Mr. Fitz mumbles and stares dead at me.

Then it seems like the entire class turns around to face me and I gulp, pushing the hair behind my ear and placing my hand on my hot neck. I look back up at Mr. Fitz and His lip twitches and he takes a deep breath and sits in the chair behind the desk.

The class turns back to the front but I do see some puzzled faces and hear some whispers and I breath out hard and close my eyes and peek back down at the text. 'Well well well, such a small world we live in.'

Sally, Blaze and Amy were still turned back, looking at me.

"What the hell was that?" Amy mouthed to me, looking worried.

I glance and Blaze and her gives me the look like 'well...? what WAS that?' I look at Sally and her eyes are on me then she nods, telling me to explain.

I don't know how I was going to get out of this situation. So, I try to swat at it like it never happened and nod my head no to them and stare back at Mr. Fitz... or as I liked to address him as, Ash. Ash the Mongoose. (If you don't know him, look him up)

"Any questions to start us off? I know you have some things to ask the new teacher." He laughs and looks up at me and I squeeze my eyes shut, basically telling him to stop looking at me because it looked suspicious...it felt suspicious.

A bird holds her hand up "Why so many piercings?"

"I'm young." He laughs.

"Mmm, like _how _young?" Sally Acorn asked, winking at the teacher. I clenched my fists and gritted my teach. She better _not _try and make a move.

Ash laughs and blushes a little. "22 years young. Good enough?" He asks.

"Perfect." She says and looks over at me and gives me a huge smile.

Then the room gets quiet and I hear a tapping and when I look at the classroom entrance, it's cream with her walking stick and dark black shades and she's smiling hard, and looks over at Ash like she could see perfectly.

"Sorry I'm late. This is room 32 right?" She asks, pulling out a pass and holding it out in front of her.

Reg. P.O.V-

All of the girls phones chimed lowly so the teacher couldn't hear but they could. They read the text that they all knew was coming sometime soon.

**Now, if only she could see how guilty you look**

**~R**

The girls all shared eye contact, as if to confirm that their texts say the same thing.

_**So, I really do try to make this sound like Pretty Little Liars and I got a review saying that they couldn't tell which characters were how, well I got that covered pronto.**_

_** Sally - Emily**_

_** Mina - Aria**_

_** Amy - Hanna **_

_** Blaze - Spencer**_

_**So, I really want reviews to see if I should continue because I'm starting to think I shouldn't. Your help would be great. All you have to do is comment if it's good or a complete waste of time. :) Thanks, I'll keep you guys updated.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Blaze's P.O.V-

I grab all of my books and shove them in my tote, and look up at Mina who ran out the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

I catch up to Amy and Sally, because I knew they were thinking the same thing I was.

"What the hell was that between Mr. Fitz and Mina?" Amy snaps.

"Looked like those two knew each other in another life." Sally said.

"To close to comfort, but anyways about the text about Jenna..." I say and both girls look up at me with fear.

"R knows way too much." Amy says.

"Rouge visited me last night." I say, squeezing my eyes shut and clenching my fists, hoping the girls didn't think I was crazy.

Amy stares at me and chuckles a bit. "Are you serious? Blaze, c'mon. That's not funny. She's dea-"

"I did to..." Sally said, looking at me and then at Amy and back to me. "Well I mean...she came into my room in the middle of the night."

Amy laughs again. "Okay, you guys have to be kidding me. You were dreaming! Nothing else."

I stare at the ground and close my eyes. "But...it felt so..." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Real." Sally finished it for me. "It was like, she was alive. I could literally put my hand out and touch her. I could smell her, hear her voice everything. It felt like our conversation now."

I nod. We sounded crazy but I could have sworn Rouge was sitting in my bedroom last night.

"So what are you guys saying? We buried her body the other day guys, you can't be real. It's impossible-"

Then we see Jet walk across the hall and he saw us three and frowned, walking past. Everyone gave him the look, a look of fear but amusement.

"It's great that they came to Rouge's funeral but now Jet's back in school with us?" Sally, snapped swiping a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I always wondered what Rouge said to him to make him confess that he did it." I say.

"Well, you guys known Rouge had something against everyone in this town." Mina said, walking up to us frowning.

"Mina!" Amy says and we all hug her and support her. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I had to get some air." She said, and smiled a bit. "But I'm here. I only went to the bathroom."

"And ...?" I ask

"Long story that I don't want o get into. But guess who I saw-" She says trying to change the subject.

"If it's Mr. Cavanaugh then save your breath. He walked down this hall a couple of minutes ago giving everyone a death glare." Sally says , not even looking in anyone's eye, just focusing on the ground.

"Oh...well I better get to class then." Mina walks off.

"Was it me or was she acting strange?" I ask. Amy shrugs and walks off and Sally looks up at me and walks her separate way.

Amy's P.O.V-

I switch down the hall when I see Wave come out of her class. She smiled at me and walked up to me.

"Hey babe." She air kisses my one cheek and then the other.

"Hey, how does my make-up look?" I ask her, pouting my lips.

"Perfect. A little mascara and you'll be good to go. Trying to impress Mr. Hedgehog over there?" She asks, a devious smile coming across her face.

Wave is my best friend who I secretly hung out with since 9th grade. Rouge use to always torment but I decided to secretly hang out with her because everyone treated her wrong.

We've been friends ever since but now that Rouge is actually dead our friendship has been more 'out there'.

"And you look gorgeous yourself if I may say." We both giggle and link arms and walk down the hall together. She came out of her nerdy shell about a year ago and I came out of obese shell. We both got pretty, got well known and now we were the top notches.

I see Sonic talking with a bunch of other jocks and I bless a little. Wave laughs and grabs my hand.

"Honey, go talk to him." She laughs, her eyes glancing over at Sonic then back at me.

"What!? Now, I'm not even into him like that." I laugh feeling uncomfortable about this.

"I know you all too well and you like that boy. So, go say something." She smiles and pushes me a little.

When I see his jock friends start to dispatch I walk up to him. All I could think of was 'What would Rouge do?' and I cursed myself for it. He turned and smiled and my face flushed and I started to regret coming over here. Crap, Amy say something.

"Thanks for the ride the other day. It would have been hell." I laugh uncomfortable peering over at Wave. She gave me the thumbs ups and I turned back to Sonic.

He laughs and places his hand on his neck and shrugs his shoulder. "No problem. My pleasure."

I smile. This was actually going well. "Well, can I at least give you something? Just to say thanks."

"How about we go to the grille after school?" He asks.

"Um...sure. Sounds good to me. See you later than." I walk back to Wave and she was so excited for me.

"Well! How'd it go?" She asks, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I jump up and down. "We're going to the grille later!" I say and she jumps with me.

"Yes! Score one for Wave. I helped you with your little date." She says.

I laugh. R couldn't put me down, not today. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sally's P.O.V-

I opened up my locker that had all of my clothes and stuff. I peeled off my swimming cap when I heard a creek, almost like someone else was opening their locker also...but I didn't see anyone else come in here with me. I shake my head so my hair swung around a bit. It was no one. I breath in deep and start to take off my swim suit and I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my nude body. I hear a shuffle and a giggle and I turn around towards the showers.

"Hello?" I say, and as I start to focus on the one shower I see that the curtains were shaking, which means someone was in here with me. I wasn't alone. "Who's there? I know you're in here." I hear the giggle again and I breath in and breath out, starting to panic. I decided today I wasn't taking a shower. I'm just going to change and let that be that.

"Boo!" a voice behind me says and I jump and turn around.

"Oh my god!" I scream and shut my eyes, becoming relaxed. "Jewelz, your _scared _me." I laugh, feeling instant relief , realizing it was just her.

She laughs and places her hand on my shoulder. "I decided to sneak in. So shh, nobody knows I'm in here."

"Well how long were you here?" I ask.

"Oh, I _just_ walked in at that door over there. I'm surprised you didn't see. You were focused on something else though." She shrugs and sits at the bench in the locker room.

"Wait...so that wasn't you in the showers?" I look down at her and Goosebumps rise on my arms I look around and in the corner of my eye, through the little window in the door I see white hair and high black pumps turn the corner. "Rouge?" I say under my breath.

"No, like I said I just walked in. You must have seen someone else." She giggles.

I gulp down and sit next to her. "Oh my, Sally you have Goosebumps _all _over." She says, rubbing her hands on my arms, and I laugh feeling the tingle feeling. She grabs my chin and pulls my into her lips and I smile against her mouth. This felt so heavenly, so _right_. She pulls away. "Now get dressed tiger." She says and walks out of the locker room, patiently waiting outside the door.

Mina's P.O.V-

I peek my head in the classroom and I see Ash shuffling through a pile of papers and writing in red pen. I softly knock on the door and he looks up and his eyes grow wide. "Oh...um Mrs. Mongoose." He sits the pen down and runs his hands through his hair.

I grin a little and got butterflies in my stomach. Maybe I shouldn't have come in here but I can't turn back now.

I shut the door and walk in front of his desk and just stare at him. He stares back. I peek over that the door, no one was passing by. I look back down at Ash but now he was standing and walking around the desk so he could reach me. He stopped in front of me and looked down at me while I looked up.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I told you I was getting a teaching job." He said.

"Yeah, but...you failed to mention one major detail."I groan and rub my temples. The entire thought made me get a headache.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm stupid." I grab his cheek and pull him into a kiss. His hands grab my petite waist and my other hands softly lays on his cheek.

I pull away and stare at his chest for a second then look at his eyes.

"Damn, Mina. I wanted to do that all day." He whispers, pulling me back into another kiss but I place my finger on his lips.

"Ash. You do realize that _this _could NEVER work. You're a teacher. _My _teacher for god sake." I take my hands away for his face and removes his hands from me also.

"I understand." He nods and clears his throat and walks back over to his desk.

I breath this all in, accepting the fact that this couldn't work out. I savored that kiss, his scent, his touch and just the thought that it could never happen again hurt me. "Good day Mr. Fitz." I mumble and walk out of his classroom, I shut my eyes and began to weep. My ears shot up though when I heard a high pitched giggle and the sound of heels walking away.

"Hello?" I manage to say while wiping the appearing tears away. My phone chimes and I wipe my face, looking at the new text message already getting a feeling I knew who it was.

_**Wow Mina, looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. **_

_**~R**_

I close the text and clench my fist knowing exactly what R was talking about. But how did R know? I was only with Rouge that day.

_I put the spoon full of ice cream in my mouth and look over Rouge. She winked down at me._

_ "Rouge! Mina! Hey!" Rouge turns around and rolls her eyes. I look back and see Wave, waving her arms trying to catch out attention. She walks fast trying to catch up to us._

_ "Shit." Rouge says._

_ "It's Wave." I say, looking at Rouge because she was the leader. She always knew what to do next._

_ "If you ignore it, it'll go away." She giggles and I laugh with her and we lightly jog away from Wave._

_ "Rouge! Wait." I look back and Wave gave up. She looked upset, and turned around the opposite way and walked off._

_ "God, she's annoying." Rouge laughs and we turn into an alley what was known to be a short-cut to Rouge's house._

_ She stops suddenly and I focus on what made her pause. "Isn't that you dad's car?" She asks._

_ I slowly nod as I see that one of his student was in the car with him. She grinned in his face and he grinned back and their lips touch. Okay, Daddy was going to pull back. He knows he shouldn't be laying lips on another women, but their lips stayed intertwined._

_ "Slut!" Rouge yelled and my father's eyes opened and looked at me. He pulled away and say me and his heart fell. He knew he was in trouble. The teenage girl turned around to._

_ "Let's get out of here Mina." She grabbed my arm and I just stared at my father. "__**C'mon!**__" She shouts and tugs on my arm harder and we run of, tears falling from my eyes._

I remember that day like it was yesterday and I still haven't told my mother about their secret relationship. My father made me swear not to and it killed me everyday how she had to wake-up next to him, kiss his cheek, hand him plates of good while he was messing around with some other women. The terrible thing about it was that it was his student! I never understood why he cheated on Mom, but I didn't talk to my father about that situation too much.

I push my purse up more on my shoulder, wipe my face again and exit the school building witha fake smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy's P.O.V-

I smiled at Sonic and he laughed. "This is fun." I say, not feeling nervous at all anymore.

"We should do this again sometime soon." He grabs both of my hands.

"Excuse me miss", the fox waiter interrupted.

"_What!_" I snap, who ever this was just ruined a tender moment with the guy I've dreamed of dating my ENTIRE life.

"These are for you miss." The fox says, holding out a box for me. It was a medium sized white box with no letter or anything. I sit it on the table and open it, having a tiny feeling that I recognized this thing. I open it and there were 9 cupcakes and on each one the frosting spelled something out.

"Hefty Amy ... R" I mumble to myself and my eyes begin to tear sort of.

"Amy. You okay?" Sonic asks, looking concerned.

"Fine." I say, grabbing a white folded card and reading it. It huge red sharpie letters it said:

**Your favorites, remember?**

**~R**

And I did remember:

_I grabbed one of the cupcakes out of the box off to the side. This would have been my third cupcake tonight._

_ I shove that thing in my mouth and Rouge places her hand on my leg. "Don't you think you've had enough?"_

_ I look at her and nod. _

_ "Don't stress about it Rouge. She's my chunky girl." My dad smiles at me._

_ Tears start to fall and I run off, crying. I run into the bathroom and look at my fat self in the mirror. God, my father, my mother, Rouge, everyone was just disgusted with me. I was disgusted with myself._

_ Rouge slowly walked into the bathroom. She grinned and placed her arms around me gently. "You know I know how to make it __**all **__go away." _

_ "How? How!" I say, excited on how to get all this fat off of me._

_ She smiled and dragged me into the restaurant stall and I did what she told me._

Okay, reader now you know my secret. I was bulimic. Rouge told me it was the only way for me to get skinny, fast and it worked. Just look at me now.

"Who sent these?" I ask the fox waiter.

"That person over there." The waiter says, pointing to a person that was wearing all black who was now leaving the store.

"Wait!" I shoot up and chase after him but whoever it was was already out the door and by the time I got to the door in these huge heels, the disappeared. "Dammit."

"Amy, everything alright?" Sonic asks, coming up behind me.

"Can we just go." I ask, tugging on his hands and walking out the door.

"Ma'am! You forgot your gift!" The waiter called from the door.

"Shove it up, will ya?" I shout back.

Blaze's P.O.V-

I sat at the table in the fancy restaurant that my sister Kendall was going to show us her boyfriend. My father and mother sat across from me. My mother was observing the menu, my father's finger were tapping away at the keyboard on his phone. I groan and tap my fingers impatiently on the table, looking at entrance waiting for Kendall to get her. When I did see I sat up right more because the gentleman she was bringing was...marvelous.

Kendall smiled and my mother and father, kissing them on the cheek. The gentleman she brought in looked over at me and smirked. He sat down next to me and Kendall sat down next to him.

"Guys. I want you to meet Wren. The soon to be doctor." He smiles.

"Ello everyone." He had a nice British accent, and he smile at me, showing off his perfect white teeth. The last boyfriends that Kendall introduced me to, ended up breaking-up with her. It may be because days after they were dating we were making out in my pool while my sister was grocery shopping. I think then that he realized her liked me more but I didn't want a relationship with him. He broke-up with her months later and now Mrs. Perfect brought someone new to the table.

"Nice, to meet you Wren." I say, holding my hand out. He smiles and grabs my hand and shakes it. Kendall looked mad about this and threw on a fake smile.

"So Wren." She tugged on his arm so his hand slipped out of mine. She whispered a couple of things in his ear and she glanced over at me.

"What! Mo-" I begin to say, but I see that she was checking her phone. "Da-" He was still looking at his phone also.

"Excuse me for a second." I say, walking out the restaurant and sitting on the bench nearby.

I hear the bell jingle to the restaurant and I see Wren came out of the place to, and sat down next to me and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He offered me one.

"No." I laugh. "Ironic how you're a doctor-"

"And I smoke right? I became addicted before I went into the medical field. And don't listen to Kendall, I'm not a doctor. I'm only in school for it." His British accent fell out of his mouth so perfectly.

My phone vibrates and I peek at it:

**Bad BAD Blaze. **

**~R**

I close my eyes. Who is this R person?


End file.
